The Beauty Of Life
by infinite enigma
Summary: A story about star-crossed lovers and one fierce battle against leukemia.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I am not making any money. **

**Sooooo hello there! **

**This is my first story. **

**Please don't bite my head off.**

**Rated M for future chapters...**

-Prologue-

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen and I have leukemia.

Leukemia- A cancer that starts in blood-forming tissue such as the bone marrow and causes large numbers of abnormal blood cells to be produced and enter the bloodstream.

Sounds pretty bad right?

Well, I've been dealing with this for years and I know that someday I will die because of it.

I've come to accept this.

That is until I met Bella Swan. She is the reason I'm fighting so hard to stay alive.

The reason that I am _still_ alive.

And who knows maybe love can perform miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I am not making any money. **

BPOV

"Bella are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw Jake above me.

"What happened?" I groaned.

My head was aching. I lifted my hand up and put it against my head. A bump was starting to form.

"The ground was wet and slippery. You were walking and fell. I thought it was funny at first but then you didn't get up. You scared the crap out of me Bells." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Jake", I said dryly. "I'm fine. Just a little bruise."

"Bells, I'm taking you to the hospital. You fell pretty hard. There could be something wrong with you." He replied with worried eyes.

"What? No! I'm okay. I promise." I stood up. "See? I'm perfectly fine."

I started to feel faint again but there was no way I was telling him that. I grabbed on to his hand trying to be sneaky about needing him to keep me upright.

"Nope. We're going because if there is anything wrong with you I'll never forgive myself."

He stared at me for a minute, then before I could protest he scooped me up into his arms and began walking to the hospital.

-----

"You just wait here, and I'll sign you in." I sighed but didn't complain as I sat down in the chair and grabbed a magazine.

"Hello", a velvety voice said beside me.

I looked up and into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello", I replied. This man belonged on the cover of Vogue.

He was beautiful with his pale, flawless skin and untidy bronze hair. How could someone look so sexy while sitting in a hospital waiting room?

"What are you in for?" he asked politely.

I realized my mouth was open and shut it quickly.

And oh god. There was some drool on the corner of my mouth.

I looked away embarrassed but he didn't seem to notice, which I was thankful for.

I wiped my mouth. "I fell and hit my head." Now I realized how pathetic it sounded and blushed even harder. "What about you, do you have Swine flu?" I asked jokingly.

"Something like that." He smiled to himself and I felt like I was missing out on some kind of joke.

"I've never seen you around before are you new?" I asked trying to make conversation. It's a pretty small town and there was no way I could ever _not_ notice someone as gorgeous as him walking around.

"Actually I am. I just moved here" he turned and smiled his crooked smile at me again.

My head became fuzzy again, but this time it wasn't because I fell.

I was about to answer him when I heard my name being called out.

"Bella Swan?"

I looked up and saw another extremely gorgeous man with blond hair who I would play doctor with any day...

"Yes, that's me." I smiled and stood up. The mysterious guy I was talking to earlier also stood up as well.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella", he took my hand sending goosebumps throughout my body and gently kissed it. Then he turned and walked away.

I tried to figure out why this man had such an affect on me and then I realized I was standing there, gawking like a idiot.

But I knew one thing was for sure.

I was going to find this good looking stranger again because for some reason, and I wasn't quite sure why yet, he had me drawn to him.


End file.
